


Wrong Sent

by byepjulienne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: From: 09*********I love you.16-09-12 10:04PMFrom: 09*********Sorry. Wrong sent.16-09-12 10:04PMJEONGHAN rolled his eyes after seeing those text messages that he got. Someone's pranking him, that's what he thought. He was about to sleep but because of that text messages that he got, he kept on thinking...Who sent those messages to me? Is it really just a prank?What could possibly happen if Jeonghan kept on receiving the same text messages over and over again?-Written by: BYEpjulienneDisclaimer: At first I didn't plan to post  it here on wattpad but I failed to submit this story to Jeonghan PH's 1004 Words for Yoon writing contest so I just decided to post it here.Also, credit to the prompter if this story (#32). Even though I failed to sent this to Jeonghan PH, I hope you'll find some time to read this.





	1. One

From: 09*********  
I love you.  
16-09-12 10:04PM

From: 09*********  
Sorry. Wrong sent.  
16-09-12 10:04PM

JEONGHAN rolled his eyes after seeing those text messages that he got. Someone's pranking him, that's what he thought. He was about to sleep but because of that text messages that he got, he kept on thinking...

_Who sent those messages to me? Is it really just a prank?_

He curled up his body and he tried to sleep but those text messages he got kept on bothering him that's why he decided to reply to the sender of the text.

To: 09*********  
Who are you?!  
16-09-11 10:10PM

After he sent it, he waited for 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15 minutes but still the sender hasn't replied to his text. "Why am I even waiting for who-i-do-not-know's reply? This is nonsense." he sighed and after he said that he just curled up again and try to sleep.

THE BELL already rang but Jeonghan's still at the entrance of their school. He forgot his ID... Wait no, he lost his ID yesterday. And the guard kept on telling him to go home because even if he beg, the guard will not let him enter the school. "I'm sorry but a policy is a policy" said the guard.

He scratched the back of his head and the moment he was about to leave someone grab his wrist and uttered "He forgot his ID can't you see? Just give him a warning and then let him in." after the guy said that to the guard the guy just walk away. He didn't have the chance to see who's that guy.

Right after the guy left, the guard tell him to write to the log book and gave him a warning card. He just do whatever the guard told him to do. After that chaos, he run and find his room. He's indeed late and he's not in a good mood because of that.

"I'm so pissed off but thanks to that guy who-i-do-not-know, I'm here inside our room now." he murmured and quickly find a chair. Luckily, there's one more chair left and he immediately sit on that. At first he doesn't want to sit on that chair because of the guy beside him but he don't have any choice because that's the only chair left for him.

Their class was about to start but the guy beside him is still asleep. He wanted to wake him up but he's so scared on what will be the guy's reaction when he'll wake him up. "Aish, what's the big deal if I'll wake him up?" Jeonghan murmured and then he patted the guy's arm. "Uhh, hey? Our class is about to start."

The moment he said that, the guy immediately lift up his head and then look at him. No, not just look but the guy's starting at him. He don't know what to do. He just froze up the moment.

"You look so stunned," the guy smirked after he said that "Am I really that handsome?" the guy added.

"Huh?" he didn't even compose to construct a sentence for him to say to the guy beside him.

After he said that, the guy beside him sit up properly and smiled "Joshua Hong" he said. Right after that the guy beside him stretched out his hand towards him. "And you are?"

He's still confused but he just said "Yoon... Jeonghan." after he said that he don't know what he'll do. Will he stretched out his hands to shake his hands with that Joshua guy?

"Nice to meet you" That Joshua guy said and then shake his hand. He was stunned again. He don't know what he'll react. "I won't do anything bad towards you, Mr. Yoon." That Joshua guy added while smirking. The moment Joshua said that to him he pulled his hands away from Joshua's hand and he didn't bother to say a word to him.

It's their first class indeed but he felt like he needed to sleep but their professor is still lecturing and kept on starting at him. Maybe their professor knew that he have a plan on sleeping during her class, that's why he didn't manage to sleep for awhile.

AFTER CLASS Jeonghan rushed out of their room immediately and go to the waiting shed. He waited for like 5 minutes but the bus isn't there yet so he decided to close his eyes for awhile and sleep. But suddenly Jeonghan felt like someone patted his arms, then he open his eyes and saw Joshua's face. He's shocked.

Joshua smiled. "Waiting for a bus?"

He nodded.

"Don't wait for a bus. I have a car. I'll take you home."

He's more shock when he heard Joshua said. He was about to say no but Joshua hold his hand and said "Don't you dare say no." and then he smiled at him.

They're now inside Joshua's car but he's still confused but he remain silent. It's just everything that Joshua's doing is not normal for him. And the fact that it's the first time he saw Joshua in their class that's why he's confused and puzzled why this Joshua guy kept on talking to him.

10 minutes after they're now at his house. "We're here." Joshua said to him and he just nodded. He opened the door of the car and was about to leave when he feel like Joshua grab his hand. He sighed and turn around to look at Joshua.

"I got your ID." said Joshua

"Why do you have my ID?! You should've give that to me earlier!" Jeonghan frown and screamed in frustration. Just remembering what happened earlier when he was about to go to their school, it makes him feel mad.

"Hey, Mr. Yoon Jeonghan. Please don't scream," Joshua said while laughing a bit "I got your ID yesterday. You must've dropped it while you're in the library."

\----

Jeonghan's just listening to what Joshua's saying "But I saw you earlier when you're about to enter our school. I grabbed your hand and was about to gave to you your ID but you didn't even bother to look at me that's why I told the guard to just give you a warning and let you in." right after Joshua said that, Jeonghan rolled his eyes and took his ID.

"Okay. Thanks." that's the only thing he said.

Right after Jeonghan said his thank you to Joshua for bringing him back his ID and for taking him home, he was about to open the gate of his house when he heard Joshua shouted;

"Starting today, you are now my bestfriend okay, Mr. Yoon?! Bye!"

He close his eyes in frustration. That Joshua guy is getting into his nerves. He don't want Joshua to be his friend. But what will he do? He's planning to avoid that Joshua guy because he don't want someone like Joshua to enter his life.

1 WEEK AFTER Jeonghan and Joshua's encounter, Jeonghan's plan to avoid Joshua didn't happen because Joshua's always talking and want to be with him. Oh for Pete's sake! He don't know what to do. Two people kept on bothering him, Joshua and the one who kept on texting him the same thing everyday.

From: 09*********  
I love you.  
16-09-19 10:04PM

From: 09*********  
Sorry. Wrong sent.  
16-09-19 10:04PM

Here he or she go again. Jeonghan said to his mind. He's always frustrated because of the person who kept on texting him the same thing everday every 10:04PM. He sighed and replied...

To: 09*********  
How many times do I have to tell you to stop texting me?! It's freakin' annoying!  
16-09-19 10:10PM

Again, he waited for the other person's reply but he didn't received any.

THE NEXT DAY Jeonghan didn't expect to see Joshua at the front of his house. He rolled his eyes as he walk towards the gate of his house. He was about to avoid him but Joshua grab his hand.

"What?!" Then he twitched his eyes

"Can't you see? I'm fetching you. Let's go to school together." Joshua said while smiling widely at him.

"I don't want to go to school with you." He said and then he walked away and start walking at the opposite direction of Joshua's.

But suddenly he felt that someone grab his hand again and saw that it's Joshua and then Joshua put his hands around his shoulder and go to the way where his car is parked.

"I told you, let's go to school together." The moment Joshua said that to him, he didn't protest.

JEONGHAN was worried when Joshua parked his car. He didn't know where they are at that very moment but even though he is worried, the place look lovely.

"Where are we? Why are we even here? We should be at our school right now." Jeonghan said while still amused by the place.

They're at an open field full of different flowers.

"This is one of my favorite place. I go here whenever I am happy." Joshua said.

"You're happy?" Jeonghan asked. They're walking at the field full of flowers. And seeing those lovely flowers makes Jeonghan happy too.

"Yes." Even though he's not looking at Joshua he knew that Joshua's smiling "....Because you accepted me. You're my first friend here in Korea."

He's shocked. He didn't know what to react. Is Joshua being serious? Jeonghan asked himself. He didn't even know if Joshua's telling the truth.


	2. Two

IT'S A MONDAY and Jeonghan's looking at his phone again. It's pretty unusual for him because the one who kept on texting him at 10:04PM texted him again.

From: 09*********  
I love you.  
16-09-26 10:04AM

From: 09*********  
Sorry. Wrong Sent  
16-09-26 10:04AM

The one who kept on texting him usually texts him at night but not today.

He was about to type his reply to the text message that he got when he felt that someone took his phone out of his hands.

"What's this?" Joshua said while holding his phone "I love---"

Jeonghan immediately took his phone and said "What the! Joshua!"

"What? I'm just curious." Joshua said while smiling. "So... who's that? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What?! Girlfriend?! No!" He said furiously.

"If not, then who is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe your stalker." Joshua joked.

"I hope not"

Joshua walk towards Jeonghan and put his arms around Jeonghan's shoulder "Yeah. I hope not because 사랑해 (saranghae)"

As soon Jeonghan heard what Joshua said he pushed him away and said "Yah! Do you hear what you're saying?!"

Joshua chuckled and said "Yeah. I said I love y---"

"Yah!" Jeonghan said while pinching Joshua's nose "I'm your bestfriend not your lover."

"I know. But aren't I allowed to say that I lo--"

"Yah! Hong Jisoo! Stop it!"

Joshua just chuckled.

\----

JEONGHAN'S phone kept on ringing. He really don't want to answer it because he bet that Joshua will just tease him about the damn text he received but he don't know why he answered the call maybe he just want to hear Joshua's voice again.

[Jeonghan.... H-elp...] as soon as he heard Joshua's voice cracking he become worried

"What's happening? Where are you?"

[S-school...] the moment Joshua uttered it, Jeonghan rushed into their school.

He don't care if he's just wearing a plain shirt and a pajama at the time but one thing is for sure, he's so worried about his bestfriend.

WHEN he arrived at their school he saw Joshua laying on the ground. He immediately run towards him.

"W-what happened?" he was so worried. Joshua's full of blood in his face. Jeonghan don't know what to do.

"Some random guy just punched me and I don't know why."

"Aish. Come on grabbed my hand and I'll help you to stand up." When he said that Joshua just stared at him "What? I'll bring you to the clinic." Joshua just smiled

"Yah! You're smiling in this kind of situation?!"

"Just because you're worried about me makes me happy."

"Huh?" Jeonghan said because he don't understand what Joshua's trying to say.

"Don't mind it, let's just go to the clinic."

WHEN THEY'RE in the clinic he didn't imagine that this will happen because Jeonghan didn't expect that Joshua will be his bestfriend.

Yes, he don't like a guy like Joshua who's full of himself but he don't really know why one day he and Joshua's chemistry just worked out --- a chemistry not in a romantic way, just pure friendship.

"You know I didn't really expect that you'll come here when I called you." Joshua said to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan keep on treating Joshua's wounds and he's just listening to what Josh will say to him "I thought you'll ignore my call but I'm glad you didn't. Thank you, Jeonghan." And then Joshua smiled at him

"Aish. Stop being so melodramatic, Joshua." He said and also smiled at Joshua "It's nothing. That's what friends are for right?"

"Tss. Whatever. I'll just sleep okay? Don't leave me here."

IT'S already 10:04PM and they're still at their school clinic. Joshua's still asleep and he don't want to wake him up. But he's curious why the one who kept on texting him didn't text him that's why he decided to text the number.

To: 09***********  
Please tell me who are you.  
16-09-30 10:04PM

He's shocked when he heard that Josh's phone vibrated the moment he sent his message. He have a bad feeling about it that's why he decided to call the number.

He's shocked again when Josh's phone ring.

"Oh great. He's the one who kept on texting me?" He closed his eyes and tried to pinch himself to see if he's just dreaming, but no. Josh's phone kept on ringing.

That day Jeonghan decided not to talk to Joshua ever again.

One thing Jeonghan hates the most is when people lie to him.

\---

Joshua don't know what to do. Jeonghan kept on ignoring him. He's just strumming his guitar qhen he heard Jeonghan's voice

"One thing I hate the most is when people have to lie to me"

He's stunned the moment Jeonghan said that. Did Jeonghan find out that he's the one who keep on texting him?

He rushed into Jeonghan when he heard that he just said.

"Jeonghan, let me explain..."

"I don't need your freakin' explanation!"

\---

OCTOBER 4, 2016  
JEONGHAN'S 22ND BIRTHDAY

Joshua texted Jeonghan.

To: Jeonghan  
I love you.  
16-10-04 10:04PM

To: Jeonghan  
I mean it.  
16-10-04 10:04PM

To: Jeonghan  
Happy Birthday.  
16-10-04 10:04PM

He waited for Jeonghan's reply but he didn't receive any.

To: Jeonghan  
I'm here outside your house. Please talk to me. After this I will never bother you again.  
16-10-04 10:10PM

"What is it that you want?" He's happy the moment he heard Jeonghan's voice but still sad because Jeonghan's mad at him.

"Just want to give this. That's my gift for you. Happy Birthday." It's a pink sweater. He have a similar sweater to what he gave to Jeonghan

"Thanks" Jeonghan said without even smiling.

"I just want to say sorry. It all started with a prank. I didn't expect that it will lead into this kind of situation..."

"Hey, stop. I don't need your explanation." Jeonghan said while rolling his eyes

"Please... just listen to me" Josh said "I didn't know that all the things that I said in those messages will come true... I didn't expect that I will fell in love with you."

Jeonghan didn't know what to react but he's so sure that the beating of his heart is so fast.

"I didn't expect that I will fall in love with my bestfriend..."

Joshua stepped forward to be closer to Jeonghan but Jeonghan stepped back.

"My heart beats only for you, Jeonghan. And I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. Sorry for not telling you the truth that I was the one who kept on texting you..." he looked down "I was so scared because this is the first time that I felt this feeling and I didn't know what to do..."

"Yah, you're being so melodramatic again." Jeonghan said while smiling

"I'm serious, Mr. Yoon Jeonghan."

"I thought I was the only one who feel that way. At first I was also scared but I'm happy because you also feel the same way I feel." Jeonghan said to him

He again stepped forward to be closer to Jeonghan. He hold Jeonghan's hands and said "사랑해 (saranghae) (i love you)"

Jeonghan smiled "나도 사랑해 (nado saranghae) (i love you too)"

"You do?" Joshua didn't expect it and Jeonghan nodded

Joshua smiled when Jeonghan nodded. "So, can I be your boyfriend?"

"Yah!" Jeonghan said while hitting Joshua's arm

"What?" Joshua laughed. "I'm serious okay."

Jeonghan smiled and when Jeonghan smiled Joshua touched Jeonghan's face. "This is the first time that I was so close to you. You're so beautiful, Jeonghan"

As soon as he said that he kissed Jeonghan. Yup, Joshua kissed Jeonghan.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Joshua said. "So cute, you're blushing."

"Yah!" That's the only word Jeonghan said.

Jeonghan didn't expect it. Joshua's confession...Joshua asked him to be his boyfriend...

All of it will not happen if he didn't receive that text.

At first Jeonghan don't like the fact that someone's texting him "I love you" everyday. Yes he's mad when he find out that it was Joshua who kept on texting him but he was also happy...

He's happy because the moment Joshua become his bestfriend, he fall in love with him already.

Now that Joshua confessed to him. He was more than happy. He felt like a real angel flying because of happiness.

_Everything seems unreal but it's real! Joshua is now my boyfriend._

_Also, one thing that I'm sure is that I felt Joshua's lips on mine._


End file.
